


Snowflakes and Lullaby’s

by StoryChanger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shot stories involving our favorite leading ladies. Some angst, some adventure, some fluff all rolled into one. These stories take place after frozen 2, and Honeymaren and Elsa are together now. If anyone has any one-shot ideas let me know, I just might use it! And even better if you can find cool fanart to go with the story idea.Chapter 1: Honeymaren runs into a hunter who doesn't belong in the forest.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Snowflakes and Lullaby’s

Honeymaren was checking the perimeters around her village, making sure that her people were safe. It was usually her daily task, as her brother took care of the reindeer. She’d check the areas first thing in the morning, later again in the afternoon, and right before the darkness would take over. Honeymaren didn’t mind it though, it was a peaceful job. It was more relaxing than picking herbs, or having to brush hundreds of reindeers. Though she didn’t mind taking care of the baby reindeers, that was often her job in between the perimeter checks if she didn’t have to help with picking herbs or out fishing, though she liked fishing.

It was early in the morning as she ventured through the area. Days were usually quiet now that the spirits were calm and they were all friends again. It’s been a few months now since Elsa freed Honeymaren and her people from the mist. Getting up to do the perimeter checks has become far more enjoyable now that she can see the beautiful sky every morning, even now she hasn’t grown tired of the view.

While everything seemed normal within the first hour of her stroll, something suddenly causes her to pause in her steps. Her body grows cold, she sees a dead baby reindeer. She runs over to have a closer look. The body is shredded apart, the head completely gone. Honeymaren felt her breakfast coming back up. She runs over to some bushes, the smell is too strong for her to handle, it all comes out.

When she’s done she’s breathing heavily, she stands herself up. There is a river nearby and she heads over to finish cleaning herself up. Her body is shaking and she feels a mixture of feelings rushing over: anger, sadness, fear. Who could have done this? Why? Are they still in the forest? Whoever it was doesn’t belong here! Killing baby deer is against the law, even Arendelle wouldn’t approve of this kind of hunting.

It takes her time but eventually Honeymaren is able to stand herself up once again, she can’t leave the baby deer like this. She’ll give it a proper burial. Seeing it’s lifeless shredded form once again nearly makes Honeymaren throw up again, but she ignores the feeling and tends to the fallen. Tears occasionally escaped her as she buried the infant, her body shaking as well. It took a lot to shake up the young warrior, she’s extremely protective of those she care for. Baby reindeers, any living creatures in the forest fell into that category. It was her responsibility as a Northuldrian warrior to protect the lives with-in the forest, including the reindeer, and she failed. A pathetic cry escapes her.

“Did you like my work?”

The voice was malicious and snarky, it sent a chill down her spine. Picking up her staff beside her, Honeymaren stands and quickly moves to a fighting stance. Hatred swimming in her dark eyes as she sees a stranger, a man probably in his late 20s, early 30s. He wore hunting attire, dark green pants and shirt, brown boots, he had a Falchion sword. To Honeymaren it wasn’t the type of swords she was used to seeing, such as the Arendelle soldiers use. It was thicker and not as long. The man had short unkept brown hair, along with cold blue eyes. Not warm or inviting like Elsa's. He wore a malicious grin.

“Hunting and killing baby reindeer is forbidden!” Honeymaren shouts in disgust.

The man just laughs, slowly taking steps closer towards her. Each step he made forward, Honeymaren made one backwards. Eyes watching him carefully.

“I could care less about your laws, or any laws for that matter. Baby animals are the best to hunt down you know, hearing their fearful cries. Grown animals will try to challenge you, but the infants, they are easy target” He mocks cruelly.

“Who are you?” she demands.

“The name is Hale, and I just recently came to the forest the previous evening. If you want, I can show you some more of my killings, plenty of baby reindeer for you to bury. Though they are just animals, I don’t see why you waste your time”

Honeymaren heart is pounding, rage filling her entire being. Reindeer's were sacred to her people, now this man was in their home killing them in cold blood. Not even for food, but for sport! She knows she has to be smart when it comes to her fighting, her staff wouldn’t be much against a sword.

The man laughs. “You really want to fight me girl?” He rolls his eyes, making his steps move faster. Honeymaren keeps her stance in place, now letting him come to her. Once close enough his swings his sword at her but Honeymaren is quick. She ducks and jabs her staff hard into his stomach. He cries out and steps back, nearly falling but catching his balance. Now he was mad. Honeymaren for a while is able to dodge his attacks, but she soon loses her footing and falls to the ground harshly on her back. She groans. The man puts his foot harshly down onto her stomach and she cries out loud pathetically. Some protector she is. She tries to move his foot off her, this just causes him to put more weight into it, moving it around as he pleases.

“You should have just mind your business girl, a few dead baby deer’s is nothing to throw your life away for” He scoffs at her. More pressure onto her stomach and this time a whimper escapes her, she tries to throw him off her, she tries to struggle for freedom. But his weight and pressure is crushing her ribs, she’s pretty sure she felt one or two break by now. “Maybe if you apologize girl, I’ll let you go. Though I want to show off more of my killings too you. I want to see your reaction again, yeah I'll let you live if you let me show you my killings” His smirk made Honeymaren want to gag again. Seeing anymore dead baby deer’s would shatter Honeymaren. Just as she is trying to think of some respond to insane negotiation, she hears a loud thud and cry as the weight against her ribs finally becomes light and free again.

“Get out of this forest!” The voice is ice cold, fleeting of any emotion.

Honeymaren is gasping as she’s able to regain control of normal breathing again. She cringes though through the pain from her ribs. As she tries to sit herself up, the pain is too much and she falls back to her back, resting a hand to her ribs.

“What the hell was that!?” The man had been hit by a powerful wave of ice and snow, causing him to slam into a tree. It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings, but he manages to sit himself up. He sees a woman dressed in white with long flowing platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes throwing deadly daggers at him.

“Elsa” The voice is soft.

Elsa wants to remain stoic to the man in front of her. But the soft cry of Honeymaren has her quickly abandoning the snow queen persona and running over to her aid. She kneels down to Honeymaren, placing the woman’s head into her lap. “What hurts?” She asks quickly as she gently wipes some hair out of Honeymaren’s face.

“Ribs” Honeymaren breathes carefully. “I think he managed to break one or two”

Elsa frowns, she throws another hated glare at the man who is now standing. He has his sword in place, slowly making his way towards them. The man was a fool. “Just what the hell did you do?” He demands answers. “What are you?”

“I’m the protector of this forest” Her stoic voice is back. Honeymaren shivers slightly. It was always strange to see this side of Elsa as it was a rare site to see her so angry. Elsa was always gentle and kind, fun to be with. Her gentle spirit is what she fell in love with after all. Though it’s hard to believe the two have only truly been together for a couple of weeks now.

He rolls his eyes. “Listen, protector or whatever you are. I don’t care. Animals are meant to be hunted, they are amusement for us humans. Let me borrow that savage over there and show her how to properly hunt. I’ve heard how certain tribes worship animals. Maybe if I show her how fun hunting can be, she’ll see how powerless they are, how pathetic it is to care so much for such pitiful creatures”

Honeymaren somehow manages to sit herself up, though gasping in pain. Elsa places a gentle supporting hand onto her back. “Don’t push yourself”

“He can’t stay, I saw it” Elsa can hear Honeymaren’s voice crack. “He….he” she chokes back on a sob. It was hard to see Honeymaren like this. She is always so strong and brave, seeing her girlfriend so shaken has Elsa’s protective nature coming through full force.

“Hey” She places a gentle cool hand against Honeymaren’s cheek. “I’ll take care of him, just wait for me here. Ok”

Honeymaren sighs, letting her forehead rest against Elsa’s for just a moment. Taking in the spirit’s gentle touch, how had she gotten so lucky to have someone as amazing as Elsa in her life? “I’m sorry, I’m supposed to protect this forest too”

“If you two start kissing I might gag a little”

Elsa ignores the man and gives her girlfriend a kiss to the cheek. “You’re always protecting the forest Honeymaren, but now I'm here to protect it as well, you don't have to do this alone anymore. We do this together” Elsa stands and helps her girl up as carefully as she can.

Honeymaren finches, Elsa gives an apologetic look but the other woman just shakes her head and smile. “Let’s do this together then”

Elsa and Honeymaren turn to stare at the now annoyed hunter. “What? You think you can force me to leave?”

Elsa holds out an arm with an open-palm hand. The man pathetically takes a fighting stance with his sword, but it is all in futile. Ice shoots out of her palm, Elsa stomps the ground with her right foot and ice covers the ground towards the man. The man slips and ice circles around him, forming into chains, trapping the man on the ground with ice of binds capturing him. His sword falls to the ground.

“I’ll bring this man to Arendelle, where my sister can handle with his punishment”

“I’ll be going to then” Honeymaren smiles.

Elsa turns to frown at her girlfriend. “You need to stay and rest, your ribs….”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful and rest when we are there, I promise. But I need to let your sister know what I saw, I’m a witness” She explains. Elsa sighs.

“You damn bitch, release me!” Hale shouts furiously.

Elsa flicks a lazy wrist at him, her eyes rolled. Ice forms over his mouth, covering it tightly. They hear nothing but pathetic muffles now.

“Alright, you can come, but you rest the moment we get there. Anna will most likely be in meetings by the time we arrive anyway, it won’t be till the evening, when we can have any real time with her. Until then, he can remain in the Arendelle castle dungeons” Honeymaren nods. Elsa smiles softly lightly tugging at her shirt to pull her in for a real kiss. Honeymaren’s heart pounds fast just as it always done whenever Elsa feels bold enough to take the lead. Her lips are cool to the touch and so soft, she moans softly, melting into her lips.

When they release for air Elsa heads over to the river nearby, leaving Honeymaren to lean against a tree for a moment. She calls upon Nokk and within seconds he arrives. Together Elsa and Honeymaren would be sure this man paid for his crimes towards the people of Northuldra. She’s also been missing her sister, any excuse to visit Anna always made Elsa happy. This time would be even better, because now she finally had a chance to show Honeymaren her home.


End file.
